The Chosen Tributes - The 25th Hunger Games
by RageHer0
Summary: (This is my first fanfic. Rated T for violence.) It's the first Quarter Quell and a young President Snow has decreed that the Districts select the tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games. Who will be chosen to compete in this year's Games? Who will be betrayed by there own allies? Who will win? SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fate

The Fate – Chapter 1

" _On the 25_ _th_ _anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that who would represent it."_ – President Snow.

A young President Snow, possibly in his late twenties, pulls out the yellow card and reads out the words. Fear starts to strike the hearts of the Districts. This was new, a twist. Whatever this Quarter Quell was, it was horrible. Like the past Hunger Games, 24 tributes will be sent to the Games and only one will come out. But this time the Districts have to choose who enters.

Districts 1, 2 and 4 will have no trouble selecting their tributes, they would just select the toughest careers they have. The other Districts… not so much. Any child between the ages of 12 and 18 can be chosen, the only questions that remain are: Whose children would they send in the Games? Who will be the chosen tributes?

Only time will tell when the Reaping comes around...

* * *

President Snow waves to the crowd, turns and walks into his mansion followed by the little Avox boy with the Quarter Quell boxes. He walks down the hall towards his office and the little boy turns left into a corridor. Snow opens the office doors and is assaulted by the smell of roses and blood. He sits down and rubs his mouth, the taste of poison still lingers.

'Call for the doctor.' He commands to one of the Avoxes.

The Avox nods and hurries out the door. Snow turns his chair around to look at the city square from his giant glass window. His citizens walk around the street excited about the news of the Quarter Quell. The door opens again and a old man enters the room.

'We can't cure it Mr President.' The doctor says

President Snow turns his chair around and looks at the old man with his snake eyes. 'I beg your pardon?'

The doctor replies nervously, 'The poison you used... It's too strong to cure, even for the Capitol medicine.'

Snow smiles humorlessly and nods, 'Then you are dismissed.' The doctor nods gratefully and leaves. President Snow drops his smile and looks back to one of the Avoxes, 'See to his execution.'

The Avox nods again and leaves. While he opens the door, another man comes in. It's the commander of the peacekeepers, 'Sir! There have been outbreaks in the Districts, possibly from the news, Sir!'

'Stop shouting. I'm not deaf, you moron.'

'Sorry Sir.' The commander says, looking down.

'Send in the peacekeeper forces, that should silence them.' Snow says with a wave of dismissal.

The commander nods and leaves. _When could someone just leave me alone?_ Just then the door opens again with a bunch of noisy news reporters. President Snow sighs tiredly and smiles for the cameras.

* * *

 **Tributes/ Spots available:**

 **District 1 -**

 **Female: _Luxinea "Lux" Vuitton - 18 (Career)_  
**

 **Male: _Bastion Triumph - 18 (Career)_  
**

 **District 2 –**

 **Female: _Aversa Jewel - 17 (Career)_  
**

 **Male: _Tomer Lami -17 (Career)_  
**

 **District 3 –**

 **Female: _Jacy Keen - 13_  
**

 **Male: _Peter Kye - 12_  
**

 **District 4 –**

 **Female: _Skye Irina - 18 (Maybe Career)_  
**

 **Male: _Leander Crests - 18 (Career)_  
**

 **District 5 –**

 **Female: _Lucy Crow - 14_  
**

 **Male: _Thomas Barrel - 12_  
**

 **District 6 –**

 **Female: _Mercedes Bridgestone - 16_  
**

 **Male: _Jason "Shade" Clarke - 16_  
**

 **District 7 –**

 **Female: _Bellya Virgo - 15_  
**

 **Male: _Donald Casey - 13_  
**

 **District 8 –**

 **Female: _Elsie Ryder - 17_  
**

 **Male: _Cass Cooper - 17_  
**

 **District 9 –**

 **Female: _Zea Falco - 14_  
**

 **Male: _Kain Garner - 17_  
**

 **District 10 –**

 **Female: _Abigail "Gail" Clarke - 15_  
**

 **Male: _Caleb Ashfield - 13_  
**

 **District 11 –**

 **Female: _Aria Hastings - 16_  
**

 **Male: _Reznar Brown - 12_  
**

 **District 12 –**

 **Female: _Audrey Fire Jr. - 15_  
**

 **Male: _Ash Turner - 18_  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gamemaker

The Gamemaker – Chapter 2

'Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the Head Gamemaker for this year's Quarter Quell, Rage!' Rook Wayne, the Hunger Games commentator and Master of Ceremonies, announced.

Rage, a twenty-year-old red headed man, appears on stage waving to the crowd. 'Hello!' He greets.

Rook shakes his hand and motions for him to sit in a white cushioned chair.

'Welcome Rage, how are you this fine morning?'

'Pretty well, how about you Rook?'

'I'm doing splendid, thanks for asking!'

'How are you doing everyone?' Rage asked the crowd

The crowd claps and yells different answers back.

When the crowd settles down Rook asks, 'What is it like to be the new Head Gamemaker for this year?'

'Well it's very exciting, especially since this year is the Quarter Quell.' Rage says

The crowd cheers and claps again.

'Sneak peek!' One member of the crowd says.

'Yes give us an exclusive.'

'What's the arena look like?' Another says

'Now, calm down folks.' Rook says smiling, 'Rage, can you just us an exclusive sneak peek or perhaps a clue to what the Arena looks like?'

Rage frowns and thinks, 'Well I wouldn't want to spoil it for our viewers.'

Rook nods, 'Oh yes, yes of course. But maybe just a tiny clue, the audience can't wait for the Quarter Quell, right?'

The crowd goes wild with cheering and shouting.

'Oh ok then, the Arena has lots of…' Rage pauses and says, 'trees.'

The crowd howls with laughter. Trees? Nearly every arena has lots of trees.

Rook also laughs, 'Anything else you can tell us?'

'Well it has a few twists and traps like the other Arena. We have installed a new holo table for the Gamemakers so that should be interesting.'

'Are there going to be explosions?' Rook asks excitedly

'Oh course.'

Rook nods and says 'What do you think about this year's chosen line up?'

'Well it's very interesting, the Districts could have chosen the child who has the most chance of winning or the child who no one knows so they don't mourn their death.'

Rook nods again. 'Well that should make a really interesting Hunger Games!'

The crowd cheers again.

'Good luck Rage. I wish you all the best.' Rook says shaking Rage's hand.

'Thank you.'

'Please thank Rage everybody!' Rook announced

The crowd cheers wildly and Rage leaves the stage while Rook returns back to his seat.

'Well folks tune in for the Reaping airing shortly.'

Seal of Panem goes up and the screen goes blank.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed this little prologue/preview. The Reaping scene will be out as soon as all the spots are filled. It may take a while (a really long time) but thank you for patiently waiting. I might not be updating until the weekend because RL (Real Life) is a bit busy at the moment. I hope you guys understand and I thank you again for waiting. - Rage**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rook

Rook – Chapter 3

'Cut!' The Director call out

Rook rubs his eyes, being a commentator is hard work. He thought he would just be doing interviews and interacting with the viewers not doing the President's bidding, this was not the plan.

Rook wasn't from the Capitol, he was born in District 2 but was moved to the Capitol for his parent's work. He used to hate the Capitol, now he is a faithful pretender.

He had a friend who was reaped in one of the Games. He was going to pretend to work for the Capitol then betray them, but something stopped him. Fear. Different endings and consequences played out in his head: Death, destruction, torture, betrayal. For every action there is a consequence, they can be either good or bad, this was definitely bad. So he stopped and played along. After 10 years he forgot why he accepted this job, he forgot what he was doing here and, like everyone else, became a slave for the Capitol.

This twist for the Quarter Quell has evil, he could admit that, but Rage was right, _"The Districts could have chosen the child who has the most chance of winning or the child who no one knows so they don't mourn their death."_

 _Well said_ , Rook thinks, _well said._ The Director approaches him with a smile, his white painted skin and red puffy lips makes him look like a clown.

'What's wrong Rooky?'

Rook smiles at the joke and says, 'Nothing.'

'We decided you have a lot on your plate recently.' The Director begins

'Yea, no kidding.' Rook says sarcastically

'So we have decided to give you a co worker. He will commentate while you can be the Master of Ceremonies or whatever you call yourself.'

Rook's head snaps up, 'Really?'

The Director nods, 'His name is Don.'

And right on cue Don appears from behind him. He has tanned skin and curly black hair in an afro, one side of his head is fully shaved so it makes a halfro (half afro).

'Nice to meet you Rook.' He says shaking his hand

'The Reaping is going live soon. Better get ready.' The Director says.

Just then a loud bang erupts from behind them. The Director turns around to see that someone has dropped the camera and broke the lens. The Director walks towards the TV crew and starts yelling curses at them.

Rook casts a sideways glance at Don who is looking at The Director turn into the Hulk.

'It's ok, he won't hurt anyone.' Rook says reassuringly

'I know.' Don says unconvinced

What Rook says is true, The Director would not hurt his employees, he would hurt the equipment instead. The Hulk picks up a small light stand and slams it on the ground.

Rook says, 'We are going to be a bit delayed…'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is another preview/prologue, I know I said that the Reaping was next but I haven't filled the spots yet and I wanted to keep you guys updated. Sadly I won't be updating anytime shortly but I will try and update on the weekend. I'm really busy in RL (Real Life) right now so yea. See you guys sometime in the future or maybe on the weekend. - Rage**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reaping

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS! All the spots have been filled. Thank you sooooooo much for waiting. Here is the Reaping, hope you guys enjoy. The Training scene is going to be posted out tomorrow.**

The Reaping – Chapter 4

'Welcome to this year's Quarter Quell Reaping!' Says Don excitingly

'Sorry for the delay we had a bit of a… problem.' Says Rook smiling

'The tributes have been chosen by their District, to represent their District in the 25th Annual Hunger Games.'

'Let's find out who the Districts chose.'

 **District 1:**

'Luxinea Vuitton! Luxinea Vuitton, please come to the stage.' The escort says

The children look around, searching for Luxinea in the crowd. A blonde haired girl steps forward and walks towards the stage with a smirk. She is 18-years-old and is beautiful and tall.

The escort looks at the piece of paper in her hand. No need for a Reaping bowl, these tributes were chosen. 'Bastion Triumph!' she shouts.

An 18-year-old boy with platinum hair moves towards the stage and takes his place beside Luxinea. His face is twisted with surprise and disbelief.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please congratulate District 1's tributes for this year's Quarter Quell.' The escort says excitingly.

The crowd claps and chants Luxinea's name. Bastion stands awkwardly as they shout her name. _Her_ name, not his. Luxinea holds out her hand towards him but he slaps it away and hurriedly pulls open the doors to Justice Building.

 **District 2:**

The Mayor of District 2 recites the Treaty of Treason in a boring, monotone voice that drags on and on for what seems like two hours.

'Hurry up you moron!' Someone in the crowd hisses

The Mayor stops as two peacekeepers drag the person out of the crowd and into the dungeons.

'Now where was I? The result of violence and…' The Mayor continues

The Mayor finishes and turns to the escort, who has fallen asleep on his wife's shoulder, and wakes her up.

'Wha… What?' The escort says still half-asleep. She wakes up fully when the Mayor says that the crowd is waiting for her. 'Welcome! Sorry about that, the speech was so mesmerising that I fell asleep. Now time for the tributes…' The escort pulls out her envelope and studies the names. 'Sarah Williams!'

A tall girl with brown hair walks towards the stage until she is interrupted by someone shouting, 'I volunteer!'

Sarah turns around in fury as a 17-year-old girl with black hair and hazel eyes replaces her.

'Damn you, Aversa Jewel.' Sarah says angrily

Aversa takes her place and the escort calls the male tribute out. James Cohen, a muscular boy with red hair.

'Thank you, thank you.' James says to the crowd

'I volunteer as tribute!'

A tall 17-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes steps forwards and takes James's place.

'Nice one stupid.' James sneers at him

The boy turns and replies 'My name is Tomer Lami.'

 **District 3:**

'Jacy Keen.' Says the escort

A 13-year-old girl comes nervously on stage. She has stormy gray eyes, tanned skin and black hair.

'Peter Kye.' A 12-year-old boy comes to the stage

'He-hey Jacy.' He whispers

Jacy knows this kid. He has a crush on her but Jacy doesn't like him back. One of his eyes are blue, the other green and his teeth are a rotten yellow colour.

When they shake hands, Peter turns bright red. Jacy sighs and walks into the Justice Building.

 **District 4:**

'Skye Irina.'

The crowd murmurs, mostly the boys.

'Zip it!' Skye commands and the boys fall silent.

She walks up the stage with a smirk and death stares the crowd so they stop looking at her.

'Leander Crests.' The escort says

'Go Leander!' Says a member of the crowd

'You're the best, man!'

'Win this!'

A tall 18-year-old boy with huge muscles walks proudly towards the stage. Everyone makes way for the boy as the ground seems to rumble beneath his feet.

 **District 5:**

The crowd turns silent as the escort takes his place on the stage. He is wearing a pair of bright yellow pants and a shirt with purple polka dots.

'Lucy Crow.' The escort says

A 14-year-old girl walks to the stage and a woman in the parents' area cries out and weeps.

'Thomas Barrel.'

A 12-year-old boy steps forwards, as he walks towards the stage someone in the crowd shouts, 'Serves you right little liar!'

 **District 6:**

'Mercedes Bridgestone.'

A 16-year-old girl walks towards the stage. She is skinny and looks underfed. Her black hair swishes as she walks.

'Jason Clarke.' The escort says

No one steps forwards. The crowd looks around for Jason, who is nowhere to be seen.

'Ahhh!' The escort shouts in alarm

The crowd turns to find Jason on the stage beside Mercedes. _How did he get there without anyone hearing or seeing him?_

 **District 7:**

'BellyaVirgo.'

A 15-year-old girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes walks to the stage. She grabs the microphone from the escort's hands and says nearly crying, 'Thank you… for doing this for me.' Bellya then looks at a sick old man and promises that she will make him better.

'Donald Casey.'

At the mention of his name people in the square murmur with disgust. Children move away from Donald as he shoves them aside.

'Good for nothing thief, he deserves to be in the Games.' A boy whispers to his friend

'What did you call me?' Donald challenges

Donald steps forwards to the boy and punches him straight in the nose. A medic rushes through the crowd to tend to the punched boy while a peacekeeper grabs Donald on the shoulder and roughly shoves him towards the stage.

 **District 8:**

'El- Elsi –Elsie Ry- Ryder. Elsie Ryder?' The escort says squinting at the paper. He lost his glasses so he can't see well.

A muscular 17-year-old girl with red hair, green eyes and pale skin walks towards the stage.

'Ca- Cass Co- Cooper. Cass Cooper!'

A 17-year-old boy with dark hair, sparkling black eyes and slightly tanned skin walks to the stage. He shakes Elsie's hand firmly and follows her into the building.

 **District 9:**

The Mayor finishes his speech and walks towards the chair. His leg catches onto the chair leg and he stumbles forwards, slides on his belly, dives off the stage and falls into a bush, unconscious.

Don and Rook, the Hunger Games commentator duo, start laughing their heads off in the background.

The head peacekeeper moves forward and attempts to pull the Mayor out of the bush, but somehow manages to fall in as well.

More laughs from Don and Rook.

'Zea Falco!' The escort says abruptly but the cameras are still trained on the Mayor and the peacekeeper.

'Ike Garner!' The escort says louder.

The cameras snap back to the stage. Ike starts to go walk to the stage but a 17-year-old boy with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair standing next to him volunteers. Ike grabs onto him and shakes his head.

'It's ok.' The blonde haired boy says and removes Ike's hand of him

The boy gets on the stage and the escort asks, 'What is your name?'

'Kain Garner.'

Kain looks at his brother, who has ran to his parents, and gives a reassuring smile in his direction.

 **District 10:**

'Eleanor Clarke.'

Eleanor stands in shock and looks over the crowd to her little boy hanging on to his father.

 _I'm sorry little Joseph, I won't be here for you anymore._

Tears fall down her face as she walks towards the stage.

'No!' Someone in the crowd yells, 'No! No, stop! I volunteer!'

Eleanor looks around to find her sister, Abigail, running past her.

'Take care of your family sis.' Abigail says with a sad smile. Abigail turns to the crowd and says, 'Everyone! My name is Abigail Clarke and I volunteer for my sister!'

'Well this is new, District 10's first tribute for this year!' The escort says, 'Time for the boy… Caleb Ashfield.'

 **District 11:**

'Aria Hastings.'

A 16-year-old girl walks up the stage, no one pays attention to her.

'Reznar Brown.'

A 12-year-old boy runs quickly up the stage, shakes Aria's hand quickly and runs into the door of the Justice Building. Reznar falls down with a thud and is knocked out, unconscious.

 **District 12:**

'Audrey Fire Jr.'

Audrey, a 15-year-old girl with dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes, walks proudly towards the stage with an evil smirk.

'Ash Turner.'

A tall and muscular 18-year-old boy with longish, black hair, green, angry eyes and tanned skin walks towards the stage. He turns his face towards the camera, showing the whip scar on his cheek, and bows mockingly in its direction.

He scans the crowd and stops his gaze on a girl, possibly his girlfriend, with black hair and brown eyes.

'I'll come back for you Amanda.' He promises as he turns and walks into the Justice Building.

Amanda shakes her head sadly and whispers, 'I know you won't.'

The screen lights up with the seal and turns obsidian black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Training

Training – Chapter 5

The tributes enter the training centre. The head trainer gives the usual advice of doing the survival training as well as the weapons training.

Bastion, the platinum haired boy, instantly goes to the sword station as soon as they are dismissed. Bellya, the one who nearly cried on the microphone, goes to the axe throwing station and the Career Pack heads to do some spear throwing together. Jason Clarke, who Mercedes calls Shade, does some camouflage and the others wander around talking and doing various stations.

After Bastion finishes hogging the sword trainer, Audrey Jr. asks the trainer to teach her how to use double daggers while Ash, her District Partner, does some katana training.

'Block, double slash, parry, thrust.' The trainer drills her while he slashes in time to the drill. Audrey adds in an extra quick slash that catches the trainer by surprise. 'Wow, great job.'

Audrey continues drilling with the trainer until the hour passes by. The trainer says that she is a natural and moves on to his next student.

'You're pretty good… For a person from District 12.' says a voice from behind her.

Audrey Jr. turns around to find Skye Irina from District 4. 'What do you want, Career?' Audrey says hostilely.

'Easy. You want to survive don't you?' Skye says calmly

'Oh course I do but if I go down, the Capitol goes down with me.'

Skye smiles, 'I think I can help you with that…'

* * *

Elsie Ryder, the 17-year-old from District 8, looks around the training centre. She breathes heavily after a one hour session of knife combat. Kain Garner, from District 9, shoots targets with his crossbow. He looks around and finds Elsie looking at him but she quickly turns away, embarrassed. Mercedes Bridgestone from District 6 is alone making some sort of contraption at the snare station.

'What are you making?' Elsie asks

Mercedes smiles saying 'Trap.'

'What does it do?'

Mercedes replies again with one word, 'Animals.'

'It traps animals?' Elsie asks. Mercedes nods happily. 'So I guess you don't talk much.' She nods. 'Can you teach me how to make it?' Mercedes replies with yet another nod.

Elsie follows Mercedes actions and comes up with a capable snare.

'Good.' Mercedes says

'Well it's not as good as yours.' Elsie looks around at the training centre again and catches a girl struggling to throw a knife. 'Hey Mercedes, want to team up with me and that girl?'

Mercedes looks at the girl Elsie is pointing to and shakes her head. 'You.' She says to Elsie.

'You want to just team with me?' Elsie asks. She nods. 'Why don't we introduce ourselves then we can decide.'

'Ok.' Mercedes says

They walk towards the girl in the knife throwing station and stand behind her to watch. The girl pulls back the knife and launches it towards the target, it hits but only just. The second throw misses completely and the third one jars itself into the roof.

She is just about to launch the fourth one when Elsie says, 'Put your elbow up a bit and swing your arm all the way down.'

The girl turns around and says embarrassed, 'How long have you guys been watching?'

'Three.' Mercedes says

'I'm Jacy by the way.' The girl says

'I'm Elsie and this is Mercedes, she doesn't talk much.'

'Well nice to meet you guys but why are you helping me?' Jacy asks

'If we teach you how to throw will you team with us?' Elsie offers

Jacy smiles, 'I'll be delighted.'

* * *

On the second day of training all the ally teams have been confirmed. Elsie is teamed up with Mercedes, Jacy and Cass, her District Partner. The Careers Pack includes Lux, Bastion, Aversa, Tomer, Skye, Leander and District 12's Audrey Jr. Ash was also invited to the Pack but he refused. All the rest have gone solo.

The day ends with the private sessions that will be ranked by the Gamemakers. Rook announces the scores:

District 1 - **Lux** scores **10** and **Bastion** with **8**.

District 2 - **Aversa** scores **9** and **Tomer** with **8**.

District 3 - **Jacy** scores **5** and **Peter** with **3**.

District 4 - **Skye** scores **8** and **Leander** with **8**.

District 5 - **Lucy** scores **5** and **Thomas** with **6**.

District 6 - **Mercedes** scores **6** and **Shade/Jason** with **7**.

District 7 - **Bellya** scores **7** and **Donald** with **7**.

District 8 - **Elsie** scores **7** and **Cass** with **6**.

District 9 - **Zea** scores **5** and **Kain** with **11**.

District 10 - **Abigail** scores **6** and **Caleb** with **5**.

District 11 - **Aria** scores **4** and **Reznar** with **9**.

District 12 – **Audrey Jr.** scores **8** and **Ash** with **8**.

Rook ends with. 'Well done tributes and May the odds be ever in your favour.'

Seal of Panem and the screen turns off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! A preview/prologue of the Games is next, just to give you a starter/teaser of the Games. Thank you so much for you support, I truly am overwhelmed by the amount of feedback and praise. Thank you so much, you guys are the best! - Rage**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Roof

The Roof – Chapter 6

Elsie, Mercedes, Cass and Jacy sit together on the roof with their legs hanging off the edge. There's a force field under them so they can't jump off the building.

'God, my interview sucked.' Elsie moans

'I thought it was pretty good…' Jacy says. 'And I think Kain thought it was too.'

'Really?' Elsie asks curiously

Jacy and Mercedes laugh, 'So you like Kain?'

'What? Ye- No. No way!'

'Wait, you like Kain?' Cass asks

'Someone's jealous.' Jacy chimes

'No!' Cass shouts angrily, 'I'm not jealous!'

Cass death stares Jacy until she says, 'Fine. You're not jealous.'

'We need a strategy for the Games.' Cass says changing the subject, 'I suggest we find each other on the pedestals and rendezvous to Jacy.'

'Why me?' Jacy asks

'Fine then, what about you Mercedes?'

Mercedes nods and says, 'Sleep.'

'Mercedes is right we need to get some sleep.' Elsie says

'But that's the problem, we can't.' Cass says

'Well you better try to get some or you will fall asleep in the Arena. We need all the rest we can get.'

'Good point.' Jacy says.

Mercedes and Cass walk towards the elevator. 'Coming?' Cass says to Elsie

'Yea, just give me 20 more minutes.'

He nods and jumps into the elevator.

'He totally likes you.' Jacy says when Cass is out of ear shot.

Elsie laughs, 'Goodnight Jacy.'

Jacy joins the rest of the team in the elevator as the doors close.

Elsie sighs and looks down at the city. People dressed in fancy clothes party in the streets and houses. Elsie shakes her head in disgust and leans against the pole holding up the railing.

She closes her eyes and hums a song. After 5 minutes the sound of footsteps echoing in the hall wakes her up. _Is it Cass? No, it hasn't been close to 20 minutes yet._

'Who is it?' Elsie says cautiously. The footsteps stop. 'I know you are there, show yourself.'

The footsteps start again and the owner steps into the light. It's a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tomer, as Elsie remembers in the recap of the Reapings. He is from District 2, one of the Career tributes.

'What do you want?' Elsie asks annoyingly

'I –I can't sleep.' Tomer stutters in embarrassment

'We all can't.' Elsie snaps

'Why are you so angry with me?' Tomer asks

'I'm not.' Elsie says angrily

'You are now.'

'That's it! I'm sick of you Careers. It disgusts me that you train till you're eighteen to kill innocent children. For what? To bring pride to your District? What a joke!'

Elsie gets up and leaves. 'I'm not one of them.' Tomer says

Elsie stops in her tracks, 'What?'

'I'm not a Career.'

'Then why did you volunteer?'

'I didn't want that boy to die. I think of others before myself.' Tomer says

'You know that boy wanted to be in the Games, he even thanked the crowd before you volunteered.'

Tomer shrugged sadly, 'Well I guess I'm just plain stupid. That's what everyone calls me, even my own mentor.'

Elsie can't help but feel sorry for the boy. She probably made matters worse by snapping at him. 'I'm sorry, for being angry at you.'

Tomer shrugs again with his head down. 'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' He says sadly

Elsie walks towards him and throws her arms around his neck. Tomer is taken by surprise and steps back a bit, but Elsie hangs on. Tomer hesitates before hugging her back.

'What was that for?' Tomer asks when they pull apart

'To make you feel better.'

Tomer smiles, 'Thank you.'

'Well I guess _I'll_ see you tomorrow, Tomer, if you don't slice my throat with a knife first.' Elsie says jokingly

'We'll see.' Tomer says shaking his head with humour

Elsie smiles as she walks down the hall and jumps into the elevator.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Who do you think Elsie should be with? Kain, Cass or Tomer? You guys can come up with the ship names. I have already made the pairing but I just want to see if you guys agree. Please write which boy you want her to be with and why. Hope you guys have a great day - Rage**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sunrise

Sunrise - Chapter 7

24 tributes rise up on their pedestal. Bright light, squinting eyes, scared faces. The sun is on the horizon. Sunrise or sunset? Sunrise. The sun is a light yellow colour.

The eyes adjust and see green. Green everywhere and trees, as far as the eye can see. Rage wasn't lying about the amount of trees. They are bundled up together with hanging vines and moss.

'Jungle.' Bellya whispers

Only Bellya and Donald know what surrounds them, since they are from the lumber District. The other Districts are probably calling this a giant forest or the woodlands.

The golden cornucopia is set on top of a hill in front of them. It's barely visible because of the thick trees and plants. The morning light reflects the top of it so the tributes know where it is.

In the distance there are mountains and if you listen carefully, you can faintly hear the sounds of a waterfall.

Don's voice rings out clearly in the Arena, 'Ladies and gentlemen, let the 25th Hunger Games begin!'

* * *

The one minute countdown starts. 60… 59… 58…

 _Where's Mercedes?_

Jacy looks around her side of the cornucopia. Mercedes is nowhere to be seen, she must be on the other side.

20… 19… 18…

Elsie is on her right and she can just make out Cass on the far left. She can't make it all the way around to Mercedes without running into another tribute. Jacy looks at Elsie who is thinking the same thing. Elsie shakes her head and motions to the woodlands behind them. _Good thinking._

3… 2… 1…

24 sets of legs move. Leander bolts up the hill, literally pulling plants up to make a path up to the cornucopia. He reaches it first and grabs a sword, not his preferred weapon but it will do. He spots Reznar behind him and slashes at his chest but Reznar is quick, and dodges the attack. Lux has just come up behind Reznar and grabs his arms to hold him. Leander grins and finishes the blow. Tomer, Bastion, Aversa, Skye and Audrey Jr. join them up the hill.

'We took care of Lucy and Thomas.' Audrey says

Leander nods, 'Grab a weapon, we will pick later after we finish off these mutts.'

Skye smirks and grabs a spear. Just then a shadow runs away from the cornucopia.

'Who was that?'

'Shade. How did he get in here without us seeing him?' Tomer replies

'I can't believe you let him get away.' Bastion says

'You wanna fight Softy?' Skye challenges

'I'm not soft.' Bastion says

'If you aren't, why don't you kill that little boy over there?' Skye points to Peter. He has got a backpack from the edge of the cornucopia.

'Fine.' Bastion runs after the kid, there is a scream and then he comes back. 'Happy now?' Bastion says emotionless.

'Guys look.' Aversa says pointing.

The plants on the side of the hill part and Donald, Zea and Caleb crash through the trees.

'Crap, the Careers are here.' Zea says

'Donald, what do we do?' Caleb asks

'We can take these guys on.' Donald says confidently

'Are you out of your mind?' Zea says, 'Sorry guys you're on your own now.'

Zea turns to leave but she stops when the spear hits her body. She collapses in front of them. It takes them awhile to realise what had happened.

'Oh my God!' Caleb exclaims

The Careers have run towards them while they were realising that Zea had died. Aversa raises her weapon over her head for the finishing blow.

A small laugh touches her features, 'Night, Night.'

* * *

 _Where's Jacy?_

Mercedes looks around. Cass is on the far right but she can't find Jacy and Elsie. She looks at Cass and raises her hands in question. Cass points to his right.

3… 2…1…

Mercedes stands still as the other tributes run up the hill. Cass runs to her.

'Let's wait for them in the woodlands.' Cass suggests

Mercedes shakes her head, 'They.'

'What?' Cass asks

'Can't.'

'I'm sorry can't understand you.'

'Come.'

'They can't come?' Cass says. Mercedes nods. 'We'll find them.'

Cass leads Mercedes to the edge of the jungle and circles around until they reach the other side.

'Ahhh!' Someone cries in the distance

'It's Elsie, come on Mercedes.' Cass grabs her hand and runs through the jungle.

They reach the sound to find Jacy and Elsie. Elsie is strung up in a net and Jacy is scaling a tree to cut the rope.

'Elsie!' Jacy shouts, 'Cass and Mercedes are here!'

'Shut up, we don't need to attract any more attention.' Elsie says. Jacy unties the rope and the net falls down with a thud.

'Oww.'

'Sorry Elsie.'

'Come on we have to get away from here.' Cass says

They all nod and rush through the jungle.

* * *

Shade waits in his bush as the cannon for the bloodbath goes, _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_ and stops. Seven blasts. His target leans against a tree to rest. Shade is hungry even though the Games have just started. Of course he wouldn't eat his target. He was thinking about food in general. _Not now, wait until the job is done._

'You should be safe now Kain.' His target says

 _So that's his name. Well Kain let me tell you something, no one is safe in the Arena._

Kain searches in his backpack: water bottle, rope, an empty can and a packet of crackers.

 _Food!_ His tummy rumbles. _You will get your food Shade. Hang in there._

Shade slides on his belly with his knife in his hands. He launches out of his bush and tackles Kain to the ground. Without hesitation he raises the knife and brings it down on his head. The cannon goes and silence fills the jungle.

* * *

It's sunset. The trees cast shadows in the dying light. Ash climbs a tree and sets himself onto a thick branch. He snaps off a vine and ties it around his legs to stop him from falling down. Ash has nothing on him but his Games clothes which included a white singlet, skin-tight leggings and black boots. The jungle is damp and slightly humid. He closes his eyes and sleeps restlessly.

 _Snap_

Ash wakes up and looks around, there's nothing but the sounds of animals and the trees swishing in the breeze.

 _Thud_

The throwing knife jars into his right shoulder. Ash lets out a sickening cry as he removes it from his body. He clasps the wound with his left hand as warm trickling blood falls freely, staining his white singlet.

'I'm sorry but it's the way it has to be.' Someone says

Ash turns and sees Abigail coming out of a bush. 'Damn you.'

Abigail grabs another throwing knife from her belt. 'This is going to be painless, I promise.'

Her hand goes back and is about to throw the knife when Ash uses her first knife against her. She falls with the knife sticking out of her chest. _Boom._

Ash pants heavily and turns away. The claw from the hovercraft picks her up and disappears from the night sky.

 _9 down, 15 to go…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! I have tried to include the other tributes into the story. Thank you for your constructive criticism. The continuation is coming soon. - Rage  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lies

Lies – Chapter 8

The dawn light sweeps through the trees. The careers are all awake and are picking weapons and supplies out of the cornucopia. Lux sweeps her gaze over the array of items and lands her eyes on a bowie knife. She picks it up and examines it.

Leander, Skye and Tomer grab two spears each, Aversa lays her hands on a bow and a quiver of arrows. Bastion carries a fancy looking sword and everyone takes a backpack containing a knife, food, matches and other supplies.

'We don't have any water.' Tomer points out

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, stupid.' Aversa sneers. Leander and Skye laugh.

'Let's go to the waterfall and set base there.' Audrey suggests

'Good thinking, let's go.' Leander says

They walk through the jungle with Lux at the lead cutting the plants with her bowie knife. The sound of the waterfall gets louder and louder until they reach their destination.

'Skye, Audrey. You guys check the perimeter while we set up here.' Lux says

The leftover careers set their backpacks on the rocks and dive in the water to cool down. Skye and Audrey come back at around midday and also jump into the water to join them. By late afternoon they settle down on the rocks and eat early dinner.

'I suggest four of us go hunting and the rest stay here at camp.' Leander says

'I'll go.' Tomer says

'I'll come too.' Lux volunteers, 'What about you Softy?'

Bastion eyes flash with anger. 'Of course I'm coming. What are we hunting?'

Leander smiles, 'Humans.'

* * *

Shade lies on his belly in a bush, it's a different bush this time and a different target. Or should he say targets. He has been stalking them for a whole day now, four tributes, three girls and a boy. In the afternoon they split up, two girls going away and the boy and another girl stayed. Shade decided to let the two girls go, they weren't a threat to anyone. It is early evening now and the full moon is awakening.

'Cass?' The girl says

'Yes Elsie?' Cass asks

'Was it a good idea to split and let Jacy and Mercedes go back to the cornucopia?'

Cass frowns for a moment and says, 'It was going to happen sooner or later.'

Elsie nods and leans back against the tree. 'I'll take first watch.'

'Elsie I… wanted to tell you something.' Cass says in a barely audible voice

'Sorry what was that?'

'Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight.'

Elsie smiles, 'Well in that case, goodnight Cass.'

Cass settles down and mentally face palms himself, _just wanted to say goodnight? What were you thinking?_

The silence echoes through the trees and the crickets sing in the grass. Shade can see that Elsie is tired but after two hours she still doesn't wake up Cass. Eventually fatigue gets the better of her and she falls asleep.

 _Now's your chance._ Shade silently comes out of her bush and stands over Elsie with his knife in hand. His free hand is about to cover her mouth so she doesn't make any noise when he hears a rustling in the distance. _Crap_

Shade shrinks back to the bush and waits. Another group of four come into view. _Careers_ , Shade thinks.

'Shhhh!' someone whispers harshly and points to Cass and Elsie.

A girl from the career group steps softly to their camp and walks to Cass, she presses her hand to his mouth and impales him in the stomach. His eyes snap open with pain and he lets out a muffled shout. The girl presses her hand harder on his mouth but the sound is still audible. Elsie wakes up and sees Cass with the blade on his stomach.

'Cass?' Elsie says in shock

 _Boom._ The girl standing over him turns and raises her knife over Elsie's head.

'No! Please!' Elsie pleads but the knife starts going down. 'You need me!' Elsie says frantically, the knife stops.

'Why would we need you?'

'If you let me live until the final eight.' Elsie shakes her head in defeat, 'I- I will show you where Mercedes and Jacy are…'

* * *

 _Boom, Boom._

Elsie watches in shock as Mercedes and Jacy fall. She had betrayed them and caused Cass to die by not staying awake.

Leander the tallest of the group says as he leads them to the waterfall, 'Welcome to the Career Pack.'

On the way the girl, whose name is Lux, whisper to Leander, 'Why can't we just kill her now?'

'Let her trust us, then if we hear one more cannon we will kill her.'

Tomer approaches Elsie cautiously and says in a sad, low voice, 'Look Elsie, I'm sorry about Cass. I tried to distract them and lead them away but they wouldn't listen to me.'

Elsie says nothing, she is in a state of shock. Tomer looks at her worryingly, 'Elsie, are you ok?'

Her knees lock and she falls down, unconscious. Tomer scoops her up and carries her.

'Is she dead?' Lux asks

Tomer shakes his head, 'Just fainted.'

A cry and then a shout erupts from behind them. Lux, Tomer and Leander turn to find Bastion with a huge cut on his leg and Ash standing over him. His shirt is red with blood and his right shoulder is bandaged with moss and vines. Leander rushes forward to attack but he is cut on the cheek by Ash's knife.

'Don't move!' Ash orders, 'Or I'll kill your friend.'

'Go ahead, we don't need Softy anyways.' Lux says

A flicker of confusion crosses Ash's face. He picks Bastion up and shoves him into Leander. He then throws one of his knives at Lux, who dodges easily. At that moment he grabs her while she dodges and pulls her to him with one motion. He grabs his other knife and puts it on her throat.

'Give me supplies and she can go.' Ash pants

Leander grabs his spear and starts rushing towards him when Bastion holds up his hand and says, 'Leander, give him the frigging supplies.'

'Bastion is right Leander, unless you want Lux dead.' Tomer says

Leander shakes his head with anger and drops his spear. He then slams his backpack down and grabs three packets of beef jerky and a half filled water bottle.

'Hand over Lux.' Leander grunts

Ash shoves Lux roughly to him, grabs the supplies and legs it through the trees.

'Are you ok?' Leander asks

'Yea.' Lux says rubbing her throat.

* * *

Bellya searches the remains of the cornucopia. All the careers have left and there is no one around. She caught a glimpse of Aria running away from the golden horn an hour ago, but there was no one following her so she suspected that she was alone.

She slings a backpack on her shoulder and fills it with matches, the remaining bits of food and an empty water bottle. She hasn't had water for a day now, so she wasn't doing so well. She scouted the waterfall earlier that day but it was filled with careers.

She snaps of a vine and wraps it around her hips like a belt. Bellya grabs three axes and puts two on her belt. The other is carried on her right hand. She sinks in the far corner of the cornucopia and pushes the containers to cover her. _Water._ All she can think about is water.

 _Ding_

She looks over the containers, a sponsor package! She hurries outside and opens the silver parachute, in the middle is a spile.

* * *

'Since we now have eight members in the Pack we should set up guard rotations.' Lux says, 'Bastion is too hurt to fully guard so he can team up Leander. He is our best fighter.'

'No he's not.' Aversa says

'It doesn't matter! As long as someone _capable_ can guard with Bastion, then we are fine.' Aversa shakes her head and walks away. 'So Leander and Softy are first guard, Stupid and Useless can take second, Skye and Aversa ca-.'

'Can I go with Audrey?' Skye says, 'Aversa is such a pain in the butt.'

Lux sighs, 'Fine. Skye and Audrey can take third and Aversa and I can take last guard… Is everyone happy?'

'Just one more thing… my name is Tomer Lami.'

* * *

Aria squats behind a boulder. It is around ten o'clock at night. The career watch has changed once, a blonde haired boy and a red haired girl are sitting together five metres from Aria's rock.

The waterfall is to their right. It has been around two days since Aria has drunk anything, she is on the verge of near madness. An empty water bottle is clutched tightly in her hands. She looks longingly at the waterfall, _No Aria, if you move now you're going to get caught._

The night sky lights up with the fallen: District 3's Jacy and Peter, District 5's Lucy and Thomas, Mercedes from District 6, District 7's Donald, District 8's Cass, the tributes from District 9: Zea and Kain, Abigail and Caleb from District 10 and Aria's District Partner, Reznar.

Aria peers over the rock to look at the two guards, 'Elsie, I'm sorry.' The blonde boy says. Elsie says nothing, she just stares somewhere in the distance.

 _This isn't the Elsie I met on the roof._ He thinks. 'Elsie, please come back to us.'

Elsie looks blankly into the boy's eyes and then turns away, shivering. The boy pulls his blanket on her shoulders.

'Elsie,' He says again, 'you have to come back… to me.' Elsie looks at him again, this time with emotion flickering in her eyes, and he presses his lips against hers.

When they pull apart Elsie says, 'What was that for?'

The boy replies with a smile, 'To make you feel better.'

They start laughing and telling stories about their District. Aria gets up from her rock and walks along the edge of the jungle, towards the waterfall. She fills it the water bottle to the brim and drinks deeply as the water drips down her chin.

* * *

Its one o'clock in the morning. Skye and Audrey pace the group.

'Bastion's mine.' Audrey whispers

'Pick a strong person, he can hardly kill anyone.' Skye whispers back

'Softy makes me feel uneasy.'

'It's your choice. I'm taking Aversa. When the job is done, we leg it to the trees. Understand?'

Audrey nods. Skye pulls out her knife and towers over Aversa. '3… 2… 1…' Skye drives the knife down on her face. 'Audrey. Let's go before the bloody cannon goes.'

Skye stands up and looks at Audrey. Bastion is beneath her with a hole in his face, but Audrey doesn't move.

'Audrey, you idiot, let's go.' Skye hisses

Audrey moves this time but she falls over Bastion with a bowie knife stuck on her back.

* * *

 _Boom, Boom, Boom_

Lux stands behind Audrey's crumpled body and pulls her knife out of her back.

'Seems like your plan backfired.' Lux says with a smile. Skye curses under her breath as Lux walks slowly toward her. 'If you try and run away, your back will be the new target dummy.'

Skye freezes with terror as Lux grabs her by her shirt and yanks her towards the fire. _Fire_ , her weakness. Skye is terrified of flames but she doesn't know why. Lux lowers her into the hungry red hands and she squirms but Lux's grip is like iron. The flames lick up and catch onto her clothes, the smell of burning flesh hit the air. Skye's screams of pain echo through the waterfall, waking up Tomer, Elsie and Leander.

Leander looks around at Bastion, Aversa and Audrey's body, yet to be collected by the hovercraft. He moves his gaze to Lux, finishing off Skye with her knife. _Boom._

Lux drops Skye and look over at Leander, who is approaching her with his spear. 'Leander? No. This is not what it looks like.'

'What the frick? You killed all these people, we trusted you.'

'No! Skye and Audrey killed Aversa and Bastion, I just killed them.' Lux pleads

Tomer steps in the middle of Leander and Lux, 'Enough! Enough, ok? Leander, look at the knife marks on Bastion and Aversa's faces. They aren't big enough for a bowie knife, so Lux is telling the truth.'

Leander sweeps his gaze on the knife and the faces, 'Fine!' he says walking away angrily

Lux sits down and cleans her knife while the hovercrafts pick up the bodies. Elsie tugs on Tomer's singlet.

'What is it Elsie?' he says concerned

'Listen… I have to leave.'

'Why?'

'It's the final eight Tom. I have to go, I'm sorry.'

'Let me come with you.' Tom volunteers

Elsie shakes her head, 'Sooner or later we have to kill each other and I don't want to be the one who kills you.'

Tomer looks sadly at her. 'Well I guess this is it then… Goodbye Elsie.'

Elsie moves forwards and plants a soft kiss on his lips. 'Goodbye Tomer.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all you guys who liked Cass and Elsie. The next chapter is going to be uploaded next Weekend. The reason being is that I have school, so sometime next weekend I will upload the next chapter. While you are waiting I suggest you read Peeta Pan by FightforFiction, I quite enjoyed reading it and I hope you guys do too. See you in the weekend – Rage.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Life or Die?

Live or Die? – Chapter 9

Leander is like a ticking time bomb. It has been two days since Aversa, Skye, Bastion and Audrey died but he won't let go of his grudge towards Lux. Tomer has to occasionally step in the middle of them and break up the fight. But most of the time Tomer's mind is preoccupied and he spends his afternoons looking longingly at the jungle, searching for something lost.

Leander's head keeps thinking that Lux is the one who killed all four of his team mates while his heart is telling him that it was Audrey and Skye who killed Aversa and Bastion, causing Lux to kill them. He ponders about this for two days straight until eventually the bomb explodes.

'Damn it! I've had enough.' Leander says, 'You killed them! You lied. Tomer is probably your accomplice!'

Tomer steps in between them, 'Leander, I understand you are ticked off but-'

Leander pushed Tomer out off the way and faces Lux with a knife in his hand.

'Leander stop!' Tomer attempts to tackle Leander to the ground but the boy is taller and heavier than he is.

Leander picks Tomer up and flings him towards a boulder, winding him in the process.

Lux has armed herself with her bowie knife but, like Tomer, is not as strong as Leander. Leander smiles as he disarms her and holds her steady to slice her throat out.

 _Rumble_

The ground shakes, throwing him off balance. The rocks start splitting and cracking apart.

'Earthquake!' Lux shouts

Lux picks up Tomer and runs like hell in a random direction. Leander quickly catches up and tackles her to the ground, 'What the frick Leander?' She shouts

'If I'm going down, your coming with me!' Leander says hysterically

'Tomer!' Lux cries

Tomer grabs her hand and pulls her away from Leander. 'Come on. There's a bridge ahead.'

There's a scream coming from behind them. Lux and Tomer turn their heads around just in time to see Leander fall into the earth.

'We can't make it time.' Lux says panting for air

Tomer shakes his head, 'We can!'

He picks up Lux and throws her towards the bridge. She lands just three meters from it when she turns around with an evil smile.

Lux laughs, 'Thanks for nothing, stupid.' At that moment the ground rumbles again and swallows her into its belly.

Tomer stops running and stands in shock. The ground rumbles again and he dodge rolls out of the way as the dirt cracks open, showing the dark hole below. He gets on his feet and runs like hell to the bridge over a ravine. The earth laps at his feet, promising to swallow him into the deep below. The ground suddenly splits in front of him, separating him into a chunk that starts sliding down the hole.

 _This is it then, the end…_

Suddenly someone jumps onto the chunk with him and throws him on the bridge. Tomer lands on his back and he looks up just in time to see Elsie on that chunk he was on. _She can't make it in time._

'Elsie!' He calls, reaching his hand out as if to help her across.

Elsie looks at him and shouts something but the noise from the earthquake drowns her out.

 _Rumble_

The chunk shakes as the ground gives way and slides off into the black hole, carrying her with it.

 _Boom, Boom, Boom._

Tomer looks down at the black hole with tears welling up in his eyes, _maybe this is some kind of trick, maybe Elsie is alive somewhere_. _No Tomer. She's gone and she's not coming back._

Tomer lies on the bridge as his tears patter on the wooden planks. _Live or die?_ It would be easier to jump off into the ravine below, but Elsie had saved him and her death would not be in vain.

'Elsie…' He whispers for the last time and closes his eyes. Then he realises what she said before she went down, the three words that mean nothing to people but meant everything to him, and those three words were, _I love you._

* * *

Aria walks with her companion, Ash. It was a long story of how Ash agreed to take her with him. Mostly because she had water and that she found a way to sneak into the waterfall. The careers were gone now, all except one. It was the final five now and they had agreed that they would split if the cannon sounded one more time.

The waterfall was an obvious bloodbath hotspot so they packed up and moved to a different area. It was nearly night time so they decided to set up camp beside a large tree. The leaves above were slightly parted and allowed the sunset to flood the area.

'I'm going to scout the perimeter.' Ash says, 'Are you going to be ok here?'

'Yea, just don't go too far.' Aria says

Ash nods and leaves the camp site. Aria scanned the area and lays her eyes on a bush. It looks darker than the other bushes, which is ironic since the dying light makes everything look dark. Aria looks above it, searching for a tree or a branch that could cause a shadow but only the sky roofs it. She looks back down at the bush but it is blocked from view, a shadow has emerged from it and is running towards her with a knife. _Boom_

* * *

Ash freezes up when he hears the sound. He turns around and sprints through the trees, back to the camp. Aria lies on the ground in a pool of red. _Damn it, it's a trap._

At that moment the bushes part and a figure jumps out, tackling Ash to the ground. The figure raises the knife and brings it down. Ash rolls out of the way but the knife hits his damaged right shoulder. He screams in pain but gets up and slashes at the figure's chest. The boy grips the wound with his hands and rolls into a nearby bush. Ash walks up to the bush slashing randomly at the branches but he doesn't hit anything.

Out of the corner of his eyes he can see the claw lifting Aria from the ground. Ash backs away from the bush looking left and right with his knife in a ready position. Blood pours freely out of his right shoulder but the adrenaline in his veins ignore the pain.

'Face me you coward!' Ash shouts

The bushes part again but this time Ash is ready. He dodge rolls out of the way as the figure leaps at him and lands on empty ground. Ash turns around to face the boy on the ground and plunges the knife into his chest. _Boom._

Ash takes a step back and collapses on the ground, looking directly up at the sky. Stars litter the black emptiness and shine as bright as the sun. He groans and clutches his right shoulder with his left hand. The warm blood paints his hand red and drips on the green earth below. _Life or die?_ The answer is too obvious to deny. He has lost too much blood and lived such a short life. He watches as the stars burn brighter, engulfing his vision with white blinding light and he finds himself moving towards it.

* * *

 _Top two now._

Tomer crouches beside a fallen log, the sound of metal on wood echo through the trees. He peers over the top of the log to find Bellya tapping the tree with a small knife, she then sticks a metal object inside the hole and water slowly trickles out of it. Tomer turns back around and leans back against the log, the cornucopia in the distance sparkles a golden colour. He takes a deep breath and turns back around again with his spear in his hands. He raises it above his head and aims at Bellya's face. He pulls back and is just about to launch it when Don, one of the commentators, announces a feast. Tomer falls to the ground using the log as cover.

'Attention remaining tributes! A feast is _now_ being held at the cornucopia. The packs contain items that you need the most, items that before now you thought were lost.'

Tomer freezes up, what he lost was Elsie and now they have her? He shakes his head, _Elsie is gone._

As if he read his mind, Don says, 'You might want to have a look, I promise you, they won't be disappointing.'

And with that Tomer is on his feet and sprinting as hard as he can to the cornucopia. Bellya is also on his tail and throws an axe in his direction, but he is running so fast that the axe misses completely. She picks it up and runs after him.

Creepers and vines trip him from below but he quickly gets up and runs again. He rushes through the jungle not once looking where he places his feet, they catch on a tree root and send him sprawling on his stomach. Bellya throws the axe again and he rolls away, but the blade scratches his cheek. Blood flows down his face but he gets up again and sprints to the cornucopia.

Tomer climbs up the hill and grabs his pack, he then glances behind him and sees that Bellya is way below him, and also grabs her pack. Tomer legs it down the other side of the hill and sprints to the jungle. He scales up a tall tree and uses the vines and moss to cover himself from view. Tomer rests with his back leaning against the tree trunk as he breaths heavily and watches out for any sign of his follower. Sure enough Bellya emerges in sight and runs past the tree, searching for him.

Once his breathing evens he takes his pack and removes the clasp. It's a small photo of Elsie. He smiles sadly and fumbles with the chain around his neck. He pulls out a sliver locket, on the right side there is a photo of his Mum and Dad and the left side of the locket is blank. He slips the image of Elsie into it and closes the locket shut. Tomer presses the cold metal to his lips and puts the locket back under his singlet.

He picks up Bellya's pack and flipped the clasp. Inside is medicine for a serious illness. It has the Capitol seal on its lid, so it must be manufactured there. _She doesn't seem ill,_ Tomer thinks to himself. He places the medicine back in the pack and stows it away in his backpack.

The golden morning light shines through the trees and Tomer slides down, landing on his feet. He looks cautiously around and runs towards the cornucopia, searching for Bellya. _Time to finish this._

Once he reaches the summit of the hill, the air is quite and filled with silence. The birds hop from tree to tree, hardly making any noise. Tomer squats down at the edge of the trees and observes the area. There is nothing but the silence and the golden horn.

 _Thud_

The axe spins into view and grazes Tomer's stomach. Even though it hurts, the blow did no damage whatsoever. _This isn't right. If she wanted to win why doesn't she just end it?_ Then it hits him. _She doesn't have the heart to kill._

Tomer jumps out of the trees and steps into the open area that surrounds the cornucopia. His spear is gripped in his right hand and his blue eyes dart around searching for her. Bellya steps into the grassed area as well.

'So this is it then, the end.' She says

Tomer smiles sadly to himself. He said that once before and the end never came. 'I guess so.'

'Then may the odds be ever in your favour. I will not go easy on you this time.' Bellya says seriously

They raise their weapons. Axe verses spear. It would be easier to just throw them at each other but the audience want a full scale battle. They want an ending unlike any of the others. They charge forwards and catch blades. The spear has more reach than the other weapon but the axe is more deadly. Bellya parries and slashes at him with amazing speed. She grunts and cuts at the spear shaft with all her might, it gives way and snaps in half under the weight. Tomer reels back and falls on his back. _Life or die?_ Bellya advances towards him and raises her axe.

Tears fall down her face. 'Goodbye Tomer.' And she brings the axe down.

* * *

A cry fills the air and the axes falls down from her grip. He looks down with shock at the knife in his hand and that knife is connected to her chest. Bellya stands unmoving and falls down as he releases the blade. She looks down and registers what has just happened.

Tomer picks her up and lays her head on his lap. Tears fall down his dirty face, 'I'm sorry.' He sobs as looks down at Bellya's dying face.

'My- my father.' She says desperately, 'I- I wanted to win for him. He's sick.'

Tomer's eyes widen with understanding, 'Then you have to win. I have no one to come back to now. My parents will be just fine without me.' He fumbles in his backpack for the bandages.

Bellya shakes her head, 'No. It's too late for me now… M- My pack.'

'It contains medicine, is it for your father?' Bellya nods. Tomer looks at his pack, 'I'll give it to him. I promise.'

Her body relaxes and her breathing slows down. 'Thank you.' She takes his head in her hands and leans it down, so his ear touches her lips.

'Then you can do what you want to do.' She whispers

'Do what I want to do?' Tomer repeats confused, 'What do you mean?'

But she doesn't answer because she's gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting. Just to clarify that shadow/figure/boy was Shade Clarke. I know some of you are asking for obituaries at the end of the chapter, I will do that at the end of the story so I can conclude all the tributes. The next chapter will be out next Weekend. Love you all - Rage**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sunset

**Warning: Contains a Trigger Scene (Self harm, etc.) if you are affected by this then I highly recommend you do not read this chapter. Stay safe. Love you guys!**

* * *

 _And I will do it for you, for you._

 _Baby, I'm not moving on_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _You will never sleep alone_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone_

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

* * *

Sunset – Chapter 10

Tomer looks out of the window. He can hear the crowd cheering in the distance. The words of President Snow's last conversation with him echo through his mind:

' _Congratulations Tomer!'_

' _Thank you Sir.'_

 _The president laughs humourlessly, 'Do you realise why I called you in here?'_

' _Uh… No Sir.'_

 _The president smiles, 'Some… let's call them clients are not really interested in you at the moment.'_

' _Clients?'_

' _I want to sell your body to them.' The president says monotonously_

' _What? My body?' Tomer says in confusion_

 _The president continues without explaining, 'But the problem is… They are doubtful about you and Elsie. They think you still love her.'_

' _I do.'_

' _And that's why I called you in here for. You need to be more "desirable" for them, you need to tell them that you have moved on.'_

' _No.' Tomer says coldly_

 _The president smiles again, 'Oh you will alright, if you don't then everyone you love will disappear…'_

'Are you ok buddy?' Says a voice from behind him

Tomer jumps and turns around to see Rook, the master of ceremonies. 'Yea.' Tomer answers

Rook nods doubtfully and looks around cautiously, 'President Snow talked to you, didn't he?' Tomer nods sadly. Rook looks around again, 'Listen carefully, after your Victory Tour, you can do what you want to do.'

'That's what Bellya said to me. What does it mean?'

'You'll find out soon enough, I'll try and keep your family safe.' Rook says and leaves.

 _Do what I want to do? Why would he need to keep my family safe? Doesn't Snow think I can convince the crowd that I have moved on? But that's the point Tomer, you haven't. You still love her. Of course I do, I will always love her._

Tomer pulls out his locket and opens it, looking down at the picture of his mum, dad and Elsie in his hands. 'Victor! You're on the stage in five minutes!' The director says.

He closes the locket, shoves it into his fancy suit and walks towards the stage.

* * *

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

' _Til then I walk alone_

* * *

The train pulls up at District 12. It's the start of the victory tour. Tomer is welcomed on stage and reads from his card, given to him by his mentor, Tirus. He glances up and sees Audrey's family, they are angry as heck, much like Audrey herself. Her father has brown hair and hazel eyes and her mother has black hair and dark brown eyes. Both seem like they around their late 40's. Tomer sweeps his gaze on Ash's family. It's only his girlfriend standing there, weeping.

District 11 is tolerable since he hasn't met any of the tributes from there. Abigail's family from District 10 consisted of her sister, who she volunteered for, her sister's husband and their little boy Joseph. Tomer knew that they mourn her death for a bit and then carry on life because they had a family to keep.

District 9 was sad to watch, Kain's brother, Ike was crying his eyes out and so were his parents. Tomer hadn't met Kain, so he couldn't add anything extra to comfort his family. Then again, in time they would move on.

Tomer was crying on the inside through his trip in District 8, this was the District Elsie belonged to. Again, like all the other times he read from his card. Traditionally, it was a custom to say a few words about tributes that you knew but President Snow wants him to move on. Tomer looks up at her family, she has a mother, father and two older brothers. It takes everything in him not to say anything as he turns to leave.

District 7 was the only time he said something extra to the tributes families. Bellya's father is a kind but sick old man with dark blue eyes that pierce your soul. Tomer stepped off the stage and handed him the medicine.

'Thank you, my boy.' The old man says sadly

'I'm deeply sorry, I wish I knew earlier then I would have sacrificed myself.' Tomer whispers

The man shakes his head, 'Those were in the past, time to look to the future.'

 _Future? There is no future for me. I have to mentor other children who are probably going to die, Elsie's gone and the Capitol will be sending clients to me. There is no way out, Snow will kill my family if I refuse._

Tomer nods and enters the Justice Building.

* * *

 _Let the world leave us behind,_

 _Let your heart be next to mine_

 _Before the flame goes out tonight,_

 _We can live until we die_

* * *

Sunset is on the horizon, the colours of orange, yellow, red and a bit of pink splatter the sky. The train is coming today, the train of his clients. The gifts that they sent are worthless to him and they are burnt in the ash pit behind his house in the Victor's village.

He is chopping an apple with a sharp expensive knife, looking at the setting sun and its beauty. He pulls out his locket and presses it against his lips. _Rook better keep his word about my family._

Tomer stands up and looks out the window at the colours. _This is it then… the end. There is no life for me here, I would be the Capitol's slave, doing their bidding. In a way he already was by killing those kids in the Games._ Tears fall down his face. _I know you saved me Elsie, but I have to save myself now. Goodbye everyone, goodbye everything._ He had understood at what Bellya and Rook said about "You can do what you want to do" and what he wanted to do was to die. _I will be with you soon Elsie, I promise…_ And with that he plunges the knife into his gut.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! This is it… the end of the story. I'm so sorry that it ended so shortly but I'm getting really busy in real life at the moment. Want to read more of my stories? Then check out: "Take Me Back" and "3 Kingdoms, 3 Princes and a Dragon"**

 **Songs used are "Gone, Gone Gone" by Phillip Phillips, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" By Green Day and "Raging Fire" by Phillip Phillips. Please check the songs out!**

* * *

 **Here are a few questions I would like to ask you:**

 ** _1\. Did I make you cry?_**

 ** _2\. Did you like the ending?_**

 ** _3\. What was the best part of the story for you?_**

 ** _4\. From a scale of one to ten (one being the lowest, ten being the highest) how would you rate my story? (Be honest)_**

 ** _5\. Team Peeta or Team Gale?_**

* * *

 **Here are the obituaries, sorry if I didn't include your name. These are in no particular order:**

 **Luxinea Vuitton, Bastion Triumph and Mercedes Bridgestone – Submitted by Procastinate: Thanks so much for sending your tributes in! I loved writing them and planning them into the story. Mercedes was really fun to write and Lux was an epic Career. Thanks for your amazing support and reviews. Loved your tributes!**

 **Jacy Keen, Audrey Fire Jr., Bellya Virgo and Aversa Jewel – Submitted by Red Roses1000: You are the best! The way you put so much time and effort into your forms are truly sensational. I really enjoyed putting Audrey and Bellya into the story and adding Jacy and Aversa into the mix. Thank you for your support!**

 **Tomer Lami – Submitted by TomerLa: Thanks so much Tomer, loved your tribute. Really enjoyed working with him and Elsie. Congrats on your win!**

 **Ash Turner – Submitted by Calebbeers21: Ash was amazing! I loved his his storyline in the Games. Thanks so much for your support, reviews and PMs, they were great!**

 **Skye Irina – Submitted by Rose4EverWrite: Thank you so much for your SYOT. Skye's paring with Audrey was epic. She was very deadly and really fun to write in the intense parts.**

 **Abigail Clarke – Submitted by MoonLitt Tears: Sorry you tribute went so soon. I really enjoyed having her. Thank you for leaving a review, keep up the good work!**

 **Kain Garner – Submitted by Naynay101: Again sorry he had to go so soon. He was great and if Tomer and Cass weren't there he might have had a chance with Elsie! Thank you for entering him.**

 **Elsie Ryder – Submitted by MaybeIt'sJustNotThatEasy: Love your name btw. I loved Elsie, she is epic and I loved including her in the story. Elsie and Tomer forever = Tosie. Thank you for so much!**

 **Jason "Shade" Clarke – Submitted by NekoNation: Thank you for sending in these tributes, I really enjoyed Cass's and Shade's storyline in the Games!**

 **Caleb Ashfield, Peter Kye, Lucy Crow and Donald Casey – Submitted by Me (RageHer0)**

 **Cass Cooper and Reznar Brown - Submitted by my best friend (who doesn't have an account of fanfiction)**

 **Leander Crests, Aria Hastings, Zea Falco and Thomas Barrel – Submitted by TheEmeraldQueen: Loved you tributes especially Aria and Leander. Leander was an amazing Career and Aria was an amazing survivor. Thank you for reviewing and giving me feedback. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! – RageHer0**


End file.
